This invention relates to an image data coding apparatus for compressing image data, an image data reconstructing method and an apparatus for reconstructing images from compressed data. More particularly, it relates to a coding apparatus for coding continuous tone images, after dividing them into blocks each comprising a plurality of picture elements, by orthogonally transforming the picture elements in respective blocks, and to an image data reconstructing method and apparatus for reconstructing images from the orthogonally transformed coded data.
Gradient values for respective picture elements need to be coded highly efficiently, for storing or transmitting, at high speed and high quality, image data, especially grayscale image data and color image data, whose information volume is exceedingly greater than that of coded numerical data.